Tidurlah Naruto
by Pena Bulu
Summary: Setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke Jepang untuk Reuni SMA dan berharap bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuFemNaru. Cerita inti dari fic berjudul You dan fic berjudul Believe.


Tidurlah Naruto

Author : Haruka

Disc : MK-sensei

Genre : gak tau tapi drama banget kayaknya ._.

Rate : T

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Warning : **OOC, Fem**Naru, Tidak sesuai EYD, Mengecewakan, Cerita terlalu maksa, Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan.

Summary : Setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke Jepang untuk Reuni SMA dan berharap bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuFemNaru. Cerita inti dari fic berjudul You dan fic berjudul Believe.

**Yo! Akhirnya Saya kembali dengan cerita ini dari fic You juga fic Believe. Ga yakin bakalan pada suka, mungkin malah bakal ada yang kecewa karena kurang greget. Tapi ini sudah pol mentok idenya TT yaah semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakanlah, Tapi kenapa juga jadi melow drama gini ya? Juga terimakasih buat Seseorang yang dari awal fic You sampai Believe terus kasih saran buat aku, walaupun belum semua aku lakuin lol. ^^ Tadinya judulnya mau Reuni, tapi jadi saya ganti dengan itu hehe emang ga nyambung sih lol xD **

**Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berhias sebuah pita hitam dirambutnya berjalan dengan anggunnya di lantai bandara. Kaca mata hitamnya bertengger manis diwajahnnya menutupi kedua iris safir miliknya. Menggunakan sebuah kaos putih sedikit kebesaran sebatas pinggang lebih sedikit dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna coklat sepanjang pantat. Celana jeans ketat yang membentuk kaki indahnya berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu kets berwarna coklat menghiasi kakinya. Tangan kanannya menyeret sebuah koper berwarna biru, sedangkan tangan kanannya ditekuk untuk membawa sebuah tas disikunya juga tidak lupa sebuah ponsel digenggaman tangan kirinya.

Pandangan matanya menyisir area bandara mencari seorang pria dengan luka garis melintang dihidungnya. Kakinya melangkah membawa tubuh ramping tersebut ke sebuah kursi tunggu tak jauh darinya saat merasa tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari.

Jemari lentik itu dengan lincah menari-nari diatas layar ponsel miliknya berusaha menghilangkan rasa bosan karena menunggu.

"Hime-sama." Sapa seseorang dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap seorang pria berdiri tepat didepannya. Alisnya bertaut pasalnya bukan orang dengan luka garis melintang yang ditemuinya saat ini.

"kakashi-san?" Balas Naruto sembari membuka kacamatanya dan menurunkan silangan kakinya.

"Selamat siang." Balas Kakashi sopan dan membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

"kaa-san bilang Iruka-san yang akan menjemput?"

"saya minta maaf, tadi mendadak Iruka tidak enak badan dan dia meminta saya untuk menggantikannya." Balas Kakashi lalu meraih koper milik Naruto dan mulai berjalan keluar bandara.

"oh, bagaimana kabar anda hime?"

"berhenti memanggilku hime, aku tidak suka itu." Balas Naruto kesal seolah sepasang tanduk merah sudah muncul di kepalanya.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan gadis disampingya. 4 tahun tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada sifatnya hanya yang paling mencolok adalah penampilannya sedikit lebih modis daripada yang dulu, juga sedikit lebih feminim terbukti dengan lipstick softpink di bibirnya. Seingat Kakashi, dulu Naruto benar benar anti dengan benda yang seperti itu.

"Sudah makan siang?" Tanya Kakashi, mengingat jam sekarang sudah hampir lewat dari jam makan siang.

"belum lapar."

Naruto sedikit menarik lengan baju Kakashi berusaha menyeimbangkan jalannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan matanya benar benar terasa berat.

"jetlag?" Tanya Kakashi berbalik dan mulai membantunya berjalan.

"hmm, mungkin. Perbedaan waktu memang menyulitkan. Dan aku mengantuk sekarang." Balas Naruto lirih.

Kakashi memasukkan koper Naruto kedalam bagasi mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memasukinya yang disambut dengan senyum tipis Naruto.

Naruto memasuki mobil tersebut lalu dengan cepat menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya. Menutup mata yang terasa berat dan tak lama kemudian dunianya berpindah pada dunia mimpi.

.

.

Sekitar jam 7 malam, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Iris safir itupun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan bernuansa biru. Gadis itu kenal dengan suasana ruangan ini, apa lagi dengan sprei nemo yang sama dengan miliknya di Amerika.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal. Tangannya memegangi keningnya hingga menutupi sebelah mata kanannya. Pusing efek jetlag masih belum juga menghilang.

Cklek

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata membingkai matanya perlahan masuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Ohayou." Sapa gadis itu sembari menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"ini sudah malam Karin." Balas Naruto cuek dan realistis.

Karin hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sepupunya.

"bangun, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi. Lalu cepat turun kebawah untuk makan malam." Titah Karin lalu memasuki sebuah pintu lagi dikamar Naruto. Terdengar suara gemericik air mengisi bathup disana.

"ne, Naruto. Aku punya minya aromaterapi. Apa kau mau aku menambahkan kedalam air mandimu?"

"kau punya wangi apa ?"

"Lavender, Mawar, Lemon, Melati."

"kalau begitu aku pilih lavender."

"Dasar, lebih baik pakai lemon agar kau menjadi segar. Kau kan tukang tidur, masih ingin menggunakan wangi Lavender?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, penuturan sepupunya itu ada benarnya. Dirinya yang tukang tidur, dan juga malas, masih akan menggunakan aroma lavender? ayolah pasti dia akan lebih cepat tertidur.

"saat ini aku masih jetlag, aku ingin relax. Tambahkan saja lavender. Dan jangan protes."

"berlagak seperti ratu." Desis Karin sembari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hime, air panasnya sudah siap." Ucap Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"sial !" Umpat Naruto kesal.

"saya akan mengambilkan minyak aromaterapinya hime."

"gah ! Karin. Berhentilah bersuara sok lembut begitu." Kesal Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa Karin.

.

.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan bersama Karin.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Naruto sembari tersenyum pada Karin dan tangannya menerima uluran piring dari seorang Maid.

"jadi?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Karin juga tatapan intimidasi dari sepasang mata rubi didepannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya karena merasa jengah dengan tatapan sepupunya.

"kau berhutang cerita padaku Naru." Balas Karin dengan penekanan yang berbeda disetiap katanya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dirinya tahu jika sepupunya itu terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"aku pergi ke Amerika. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sugeitsu?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sui-kun ya . . masih seperti dulu, walaupun kami terkadang bertengkar." Jelas Karin dengan mata berbinar dan seolah lupa dengan berbagai pertanyaan untuk Naruto.

"wow, hebat. Sabtu besok kau ikut reuni kan?"

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak ? teman teman meluangkan waktu mereka untuk ini. Kau tahu, mereka benar benar sibuk samapi susah untuk dihubungi." Ucap Karin mengungkapkan kekesalannya dan dibalas dengan kekehan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karin saat melihat Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku ingin ke teras. Sudah lama tidak menghirup udara malam Tokyo."

"jangan terlalu lama, tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucap Karin memperingatkan. Seingat gadis bersurai merah tersebut, dulu Naruto pernah demam gara gara terlalu lama di teras.

.

.

Waktu berputar cepat, tak terasa hari sabtu datang juga, hari dimana reuni pertama yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu, duduk didepan sebuah cermin besar. Tangannya dengan lincah memoleskan make up tipis natural ke wajahnya. Kali ini, tangan kanannya mengoleskan lipgloss berwarna soft pink dengan perlahan.

Tangannya menata rambutnya yang tergerai indah melewati bahunya tak lupa juga merapikan poni sampingnya. Kakinya berdiri dan memutar badannya. Mata safirnya terus menatap pada cermin memperlihatkan gambar seperti dirinya. Dengan baju putih dan berstrip biru dimasukkan kedalam rok diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Sepasang sepatu kets branded masih menghiasi kakinya. Tampilan simple yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMA.

"wow, mengusung tema remaja?" Ucap seseorang dengan nada suara melengking indah.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna merah dengan tali spagetti yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Karin !" pekik Naruto ketika sadar gadis cantik dihadapannya itu adalah sepupunya.

"Jika hari sabtu sekolah kita tidak libur dan kau menggunakan seragam SMA kujamin, kau tak ada bedanya dengan murid murid SMA Naruto."

"secara tidak langsung kau menegaskan kalau aku pendek, bukan begitu Karin?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

Karin terkekeh pelan dengan jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Naruto.

"yeah, itu kau tahu." Jawab Karin sembari matanya mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang meraih tas slempang diatas tempat tidurnya lalu dipakainya dibahu sebelah kanannya.

"Kapan akan berangkat?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Karin.

"kau minta jemput Sasuke-kun ya, aku akan dijemput Sui-kun." Balas Karin enteng lalu melangkah keluar kamar Naruto.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KARIN !" Teriak Naruto yang kesal dengan godaan Karin.

.

.

Disini, di sebuah mobil mewah Naruto duduk dekat dengan pintunya dengan wajah ditekuk. Dirinya merasa seperti pajangan. Sepasang kekasih bermesraan didepannya. Sugeitsu yang menyetir dan Karin duduk disebelahnya ya walaupun sesekali Sugeitsu atau Karin melirik kearah Naruto.

'Sudah banyak berubah.' Pikir Naruto dalam hati saat melihat kearah jalan menuju sekolahnya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ketika merasakan matanya mulai berat dan kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut.

"err, kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"masih jetlag hm?" Sambung suara bass dari arah bangku pengemudi. Sugeitsu sedikit membalikkan badannya melihat kearah Naruto saat mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah.

"mungkin." Balas Naruto lirih.

"jangan dipaksa, relax dulu saja. Perjalanan ke sekolah masih 20 menit lagi." Titah Karin yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

.

.

Naruto melangkah turun dari mobil hitam metalik milik Sugeitsu walau matanya masih terasa sedikit berat.

"sudah baikan?" Tanya Karin menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berjalan.

"hm, sedikit."

"KARIN !" Terdengar teriakan dengan suara melengking dari arah lorong. Terlihat seorang gadis bercepol 2 sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah bermodel chinese dan press body dengan belahan kaki tinggi hingga sebatas lutut.

"Yo ! Karin, Sugeitsu-kun." Sapa gadis itu ketika Karin sudah mendekat.

"Yo Tenten, apa kabar?" Tanya Karin sembari memeluk gadis didepannya.

"hai Sugeitsu-kun." Sapa Tenten dan mereka berhigh five ria.

"err, dia siapa? Naru-chan kah?" Tanya Tenten saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang disamping Sugeitsu.

"Baru 4 tahun tidak bertemu saja sudah lupa denganku." Sindir Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Tenten dan memberi hadiah jitakan dikepalanya..

"ittai !" Gaduh Tenten sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"kau berubah Naruto pantaskan kalau aku tidak mengenalimu." Elak Tenten berusaha membela diri.

"hehe, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto lalu memeluk gadis dihadapannya.

"baik, 4 tahun ini kau kemana saja? Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahu teman temanmu. Sasuke-kun orang pertama yang mencarimu kau tahu." Bisik Tenten tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Balas Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"ya, aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dasar kau gadis nakal. Meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri tanpa pemberitahuan, seandainya kau tau bagaimana ekspresinya kau pasti menertawakannya." Canda Tenten.

"hehe, tapi aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengannya." Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"err, begitu. Kalau begitu kita masuk saja kedalam."

.

.

Ruang kelas berukuran besar ini berhasil disulap menjadi sebuah cafe sederhana ala Jepang. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar menyapa teman-temannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis yang terukir jelas diwajahnya tetapi iris safir menampakkan kegelisahan yang kentara. Berulang kali dia mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok yang berharap dia akan temui saat ini. Cukup lama dirinya mencari, tapi tak juga ditemukannya hingga iris safir itu menangkap sosok tinggi, putih dan berambut coklat panjang sedang berdiri didekat jendela. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah kearahnya.

"Neji." Sapa Naruto dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengingat siapa gadis ini. Seingatnya, teman berambut pirangnya hanya ada 3 orang. Yang pertama Ino, dan sudah dipastikan bukan dia, atau Shion yang selalu menggerai rambutnya tapi tentu saja bukan, shion jarang menampilkan senyumnya dan oh hai lihat 3 garis halus di masing masing pipinya. Sudah dipastikan dia Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto. Lama tidak berjumpa." Balas Neji ramah.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya didekat jendela kaca lebar dan mellipat tangannya menikmati hembusan angin sepoi Tokyo.

"Kau Nampak cantik Naruto." Puji Neji yang lalu membuat pipi chubby didepannya bersemu merah.

"jadi, kau menghilang kemana Naruto?" Tanya Neji menyelidik. Naruto menghela nafas mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh teman temannya.

"Amerika. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pindah, Neji?"

"entahlah, hanya perkiraanku." Balas Neji cuek dan mengangkat bahunya.

"ehm, apa Sasuke datang ?" Tanya Naruto diiringi semburat merah yang mulai menjalar dipipinya.

"kurasa tidak. Kemarin dia bilang setiap akhir bulan dia harus menghadiri rapat para pemegang saham. Kau tahukan bagaimana sibuknya menjadi Uchiha?" Balas Neji plus dengan pertanyaan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Iris safir itu kembali meredup kehilangan cahaya harapan yang sempat muncul tadi.

"ehm, begitu." Balas Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Neji.

"apa . . Sasuke sudah, mempunyai kekasih?"

"sepertinya belum. Kau tahu aku merasa kasihan padanya saat dia mengetahui kau pergi."

"ha ?" Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Naruto. Gadis itu mulai bingung untuk menjawab bagaimana. Sedari tadi, dia juga selalu mendengar cerita dari temannya mengenai Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku ak– Sasuke?" Lirih Naruto ketika safir miliknya menangkap sosok berambut raven dengan wajah datar berada diambang pintu. Mata mereka bertemu pandang, Safir onyx bertemu pandang. Safir Naruto membulat sempurna ketika dilihatnya sosok itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ambang pintu.

"Neji, aku pergi." Pamit Naruto lalu berusaha mengikuti kepergian Sasuke.

"Sasuke, cotto matte." Teriak Naruto ketika berhasil sampai di pintu. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan kiri berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Nihil, dia tak menangkap lagi sosok itu bahkan bayangannya.

Mendadak perasaaan yang dirasakan Naruto seperti melayang tinggi lalu kembali dihempaskan. Sasuke menghindarinya, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Kini iris safir itu berhiaskan kristal cair yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah membawanya pergi dari kerumunan orang dibelakangnya.

.

.

Naruto mengusap liquid bening yang mulai mengalir dipipinya. Langkah tak tentunya berhenti seketika saat matanya menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan pandangan lurus kedepan menatap sebuah pohon maple.

"Sasuke." Lirih Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tepat saat sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya erat. Telinganya dengan jelas dapat mendengar isakan kecil dan juga pemuda itu merasa jasnya mulai basah.

"Naruto?" Bibir tipis pemuda itu bergumam lirih. Tangan kekarnya mulai membalas pelukan Naruto tak kalah erat.

"Gomen." Bisik Naruto disela tangisnya.

Naruto menghentikan tangisnya ketika merasakan setitik cairan mengalir melewati perpotongan lehernya.

"Sasuke?" Lirihnya dengan mata membulat.

"Okaeri. Aku tahu dan aku selalu beranggapan cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan kembali ke sisiku lagi. Naruto."

"Sasuke?" Lirih Naruto yang tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

"jadi, kemana kau pergi?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan diantara mereka tetapi Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"jangan melihatku disaat aku menangis." Balas Naruto yang masih tak mau melepas pelukan diantara mereka.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dobe."

"aku, melanjutkan studyku ke Amerika, kau tahukan aku ingin menjadi designer. Aku berhasil masuk ke Parson, the new school for designer." Balas Naruto seadanya.

"dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"

"aku takut, takut jika aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, dan aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut melepasmu, aku takut untuk berhubungan jarak jauh, Sasuke. Aku egois." Balas Naruto yang kembali mengalirkan liquid bening dari sudut matanya.

"kau meragukanku Naruto ?"

Naruto mengangguk sekilas.

"sedikit, tidak mungkin banyak. Aku takut jika berhubungan jaarak jauh kau malah akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, menghembuskan nafas berat dan melepas pelukan diantara mereka.

Kedua tangannya berada di masing masing bahu Naruto.

"Dengar, seberapapun jauh jarak diantara kita, selagi kita masih mempunyai ikatan, aku pasti akan mempertahankannya. Mengerti?"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya, Naruto masih belum mau untuk menatapnya walaupun dirinya tahu, gadis didepannya menyimak apa yang dikatakannya, terbukti dari air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat menuju dagu Naruto, mengangkatnya dengan jari telunjuk yang ditekuk.

"apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meragukanku lagi, Naruto. Kau masih milikku dan aku masih milikmu hingga saat ini." Lirih Sasuke lalu jemarinya menghapus air mata dipipi chubby gadis itu.

Safir itu membulat dan alis mata Naruto mengernyit bingung perihal kalimat Sasuke.

"belum ada diantara kita yang mengucapkan kata putus, jadi kau masih kekasihku Naruto." Ucap Sasuke seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi bingung Naruto.

Kali ini, Sasuke kembali membawa Naruto kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Ada rasa bahagia ah tidak sangat bahagia menyeruak keluar dari hati Naruto, bahkan bibirnya pun mengulas senyum tulus diiringi dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dibangku taman sekolah mereka, dulu. Duduk berdampingan dalam keheningan yang nyaman dan genggaman erat pada tangan mereka.

"Kapan kau kembali Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"2 hari lalu." Balas Naruto lirih. Tangan kanannya mulai memegangi kepalanya, denyutan sakit dikepalanya dan matanya kembali terasa berat. Fisik Naruto belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan di Jepang. Perbedaan waktu yang cukup mempengaruhi bagi Naruto.

"kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai melihat gelagat aneh Naruto.

"sedikit pusing dan, mengantuk. Aku tidak tidur semalam."

"masih jetlag ?"

"hmm, mungkin."

Dalam sekali tarik, Naruto sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kepala bersurai pirang tersebut menyandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengusap lembut surai pirang gadis pujaannya.

"tidurlah Naruto."

FIN

**Review ?**


End file.
